We are Bonded by the Past
by KnoxMichalis
Summary: Kaito has lived on the streets ever since he was four, Gakupo was kicked out of his home. How many troubles do they face with the thugs on the streets? See the perfect and horrible times when these two lived on the streets together and their bond grow. How long does if take for brotherly love to turn into something... more?


My mother died giving birth to me. It didn't help that my dad died before I was born. All of my siblings were adopted. And I was adopted too, but my so called 'parents', kicked me out on the street when I was four. I'm six now, and I'm running for my life. Why am I running? How did I screw up this time? Well, I live on the streets. How do you think? I stole. Right now five different huge bulky thugs were hot on my trail. While it was easy for me to duck and dodge people's really tall legs, it took a while for those men to push their way through the people. I giggled as I snuck into the nearest alleyway without those guys seeing. I wiped the dust out of my hair and patted my 'clothes' and my lo~ng scarf. I was told that it was my father's, so I rarely take it off.

Thieves and homeless people know the rule around this city, "You steal it, it's yours." I learned that rule from some old man who didn't talk a lot. He died from being beat up too much while I was getting (stealing) him and I some money to use to buy actual food and not garbage. When I saw those people, they dismissed me because of my age. I cried. Of course I cried. I then realized how awful life could be. I had a few friends that protected me, but they are either currently in prison, or they're dead. Yeah, this isn't exactly the life I wanted. Many women and children looked at me with pitiful eyes while the men just glared or spit. "Rich bitch!" I yelled ay a blonde man who tripped me. 'Yikes! That was the first time that I've ever cussed.' I thought.

"Kaito..." I muttered. Kaito. Kaito Shion is my name. People saw me as odd. That's probably because I have blue hair and I'm a homeless thief. I envied people like the Vocaloids. They think they're so great. All they have are bodies, voices, and looks. They have it all.

!

I walked downstairs into a subway and sat on a green bench, taking heavy deep breaths. I sat on the bench for hours as I felt my stomach eating my stomach. I groaned and curled up into a ball. After it became night, no one was in the subway anymore. I felt as though I was gonna die. I hadn't eaten in three days. I cried. I laughed as I did so. "... I'm gonna die as a crybaby..." I muttered as I heard heavy footsteps draw near me. Oh, and I knew... They found me.

"There you are you child bitch." I looked up and saw Kiyoa and his gang. His second in command, Kinche, pulled me off of the bench and dropped me on the cement ground. They laughed at the tears streaming down my face. One of the lights started to flicker. "..." I kept my mouth shut. "Hey Shion! Thought you could steal our supplies and get away with it?" Kiyoa asked gripping the switch bade in his hands. "..." They stared at me, then Kiyoa got tired of that and signaled to his guys to do what they wanted. He tossed the switch blade to Kinche. "Right. Now the fun begins you little brat." he said pulling me off the groups by the collar and throwing me against the wall. The rest of the gang backed off. Everyone knew that Kinche had a grudge against me. "You'll pay for digging out my left eye." He said coldly. I cringed at the memory.

I just sat there, blood dripping from a cut in my head. A normal child would be bawling right now, but I'm not letting go of the pride I have, and I'm stronger than this. He kneeled down to me and sighed. But then his look turned cold. He swung his arm up, and Then brought it down with great force, pushing the blade into my stomach. I screamed in pain. He let go of the weapon and let it stay in my stomach, not caring about the now blood covered item. "I'll just let 'im bleed to death. The boy isn't gonna survive that." he said leading everyone away, back upstairs out of the subway. "... What kind of men are you?" I said after they were out of sight and earshot.

!

Gakupo's p.o.v.

My father grabbed my ponytail and pulled me off the ground and then flung me at the counter. My head hit the edge, causing a cut in my head to be created. Blood dripped from the back of my head to my neck, and then soaked into the collar of my shirt. Gakuko slapped our father, and in return, was pushed into the supply closets and locked in. "Leave him alone! Gakupo's done you no harm!" she screamed through the door. My mother opened the kitchen drawer and ignored the scene. After all, my sister and I getting abused isn't anything new. Mother let Gakuko out of the closets and roughly pushed her out of the room and gripped the knives in her hands. Father glared at me as they both came nearer and nearer to me. I shuddered in fear. Pure fear.

!

"GET OUT AND _STAY _OUT!" mother screamed throwing kitchen knives at me as I ran out of the house. My father slammed the door behind me. I looked up and saw Gakuko crying and staring at me from her bedroom window, her hands pressed against the it. I waved and ran off, leaving my sister in that hellhole... I'm twelve years old. How am I supposed to survive for even a week? I don't have money or food, so, what am I supposed to do? My family lives smack in the center of the city, so I'm already in an area full of bad things. I ran for three minutes until I heard an ear piercing scream that made me just out of my skin. I looked in the direction it came from and saw a stairway that led to the subway across the street. I froze in my steps. No one was around and I heard a scream come from downstairs.

About thirty seconds later, five tall scared and ugly guys came from those steps. I hid behind a trash can and peeked from around the corner of it to see them from across the street. After they disappeared into the shadows, I ran to the subway stairs. What I just heard wasn't meant to scare me, it was a cry of pain and distress. I slowly walked down the stairs, in fear of what I might find. "Hello?" "..." "Are you okay? Is someone there?" I heard a weak scoff. "No one worth worrying about..." a childlike voice mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. "A kid? Are you okay?" I said making it off of the final step. Lights flickered here and there. "Go away..." a fading voice hissed. I turned around to see a bloody blue haired child. "Holy-...! Blood!" I said rushing to the child.

He coughed out blood and his stomach was loosing way more than what he was coughing out. "No... No shit Sherlock." he muttered. "Ah, let me see your scarf." I said pulling at it. He slapped my hand away. "No way. This was my dad's. I don't want to get blood all over it. I'd rather die with it on." he said gripping the blue fabric. After that, he passed out. I panicked. "Ah, uh." I took his scarf off, knowing he'd chew me off if he woke up... If. I took the rag shirt off of his body and pulled a switch blade out of his stomach. "What kind of sick man would do this to a kid...? He didn't puncture a organ so that's good, but..." I placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. 'A fever.' I thought to myself as I pulled his body to mine, separating his back from the wall to wrap his scarf around him. "Please live. Please be okay..."

!

Kaito's p.o.v.

I groaned after I woke up. My neck felt a sudden chill, which is strange because... My scarf...! It's gone! Nonono, that-... I felt warmness around my chest and saw my scarf. All bloody and dusty. 'That purple haired guy...' I thought looking around. "Morning. I thought I'd almost lost you. Do you feel any better?" he said peeling something from my forehead. "Eh? A leaf? Why was that on my temple?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, this is a Moringa Leaf. It has healing properties. After you'd passed out with a fever, I rubbed one on your forehead incase you had a headache that needed treated. You'd be surprised to see the amount of Moringa trees in full bloom. The leaves also treated your fever as well. The Moringa trees possesses many healing properties. I roasted, pounded, and mixed the seeds with coconut oil and applied the oil to your wound. Look at how well it's healing already." he beamed.

_"How_ exactly did you get to roast seeds, as well as get coconut oil?" I asked. He put a finger to his lips. "I had to steal. Don't tell." he smiled again. I laughed, but felt a slight pain afterward. "Hey. I've lived on the streets for two years. I had to steal. But if it makes you feel any better, your secrets safe with me. Thanks for saving my life, regardless, I'm still upset that you messed up my dad's scarf." I said irritated but showed a real smile. He fidgeted. "Gomen, but I was sure that I wasn't going to leave you to die." he said in a strained tone. "My name's Kaito." I said examining the amazing work he'd done to my wound. "Gakupo." he stated rubbing the oil in better with the leaves. I saw a tint of pink on his face. He noticed this, and looked away. "I'm just embarrassed okay? I'm only used to treating my sister." he mumbled turning his attention back to my cut.

"Thank you..." "... You're welcome..."


End file.
